Titanic Update
The Titanic Update is the first Global Update Thread ever made. It was created by Pseudovalide and posted on the 19th of January, in 2017, as his first post. It has received great feedback, with up to 250 replies and 87% of approval. Details A first version of the thread was made by Pseudovalide but was never posted. The first ever version of the Titanic Update was created on a text file, 9 days before its official release. This thread was #2 of the subforum in terms of replies for around 1 month. It started the wave of Global Update Threads such as TheDankPrince's. Thread Content Update The Titanic Update The Titanic Update Update arrival : July-October (depends) Content summary : '-New Features' ''-Titan Arena -Clearing Deck'' ''-Unranked Gamemode -Custom Gamemode -Next Challenges -Custom-er Custom Tournaments -Clan Kicks and Bans -Clan Ranks -Replay Upgrades -Quality of Life improvements '' '-New Cards' ''-Armored Goblin -Icy Dragon -Imperial Guards -Raymond and Julia -King -Bodyguard'' New Features Titan Arena Location : 3500 trophies (Legendary moved to 4000) The Titan Arena would be the last arena on your journey to the Legendary Arena. It would look like this (you can change it if you want) : titan arene.jpg (not made by me) Imperial Guards and the King are unlockable from here. Card requests in clan : Same as Legendary Arena Clearing Deck Not my idea, came from here : https://forum.supercell.com/showthre...g-new-decks%21 Players would be able to instantly remove all of their cards from a deck to be able to create a new one. Unranked Gamemode On the main screen, when you click on 'Battle', two gamemodes can be chosen : Ranked (normal gamemode) and Unranked. In Unranked, you cannot win or lose anything. You just play for fun, to test a deck or if you don't have time to do a Ranked match. Unranked gamemode would be a nice option to avoid trophy losing if you just want to play a quick game. Maybe there should be a small reward for players who participate, like for example getting 1 gold when you win. Custom Gamemode Available in clan/friends tab, this gamemode allows you to customize your fight on these parameters : Tower : Health (50-100-150-200-250%) / Damage (75-100-125-150%) / Hit Speed (50-100-200%) Troop : Health (50-75-100-125-150%) / Damage (50-75-100-125-150%) / Hit Speed (50-100-150%) / Speed (80-100-120-150%) Building : Health (25-50-100-150%) / Damage (25-50-75-100-150%) / Hit Speed (50-100-150%) / Lifespan (50-100-150-200%) Elixir : Recharge Rate (50-100-200%) / Maximum (5-10-15-20) / x2 (Enable / Disable) Time : Limit (1 min - 3 min - 5 min - Unlimited) / Overtime (Disable - 1 min - 3 min - 5 min) Banned : Card Rarity (Disable - Common - Rare - Epic - Legendary - Mythical) / Card Type (Disable - Troops - Spells - Buildings) Premade Settings : Epic Fight / Go For It / you have other ideas post them => If Time Limit is 1 min, x2 Elixir will automatically be disabled. => If Time Limit is 3-5 min, x2 Elixir will appear 1 min before the end. => If Time Limit is Unlimited, x2 Elixir will appear after 5 min, and Overtime will be automatically Disabled. => To start a game with a Banned parameter enabled, you will need to create a deck without the banned rarity/type. => "Building Hit Speed" this includes spawners' timers. Premade Settings - Explanation : Epic Fight : Tower Health (250%) Tower Damage (150%) Tower Hit Speed (100%) Troop Health (150%) Troop Damage (125%) Troop Hit Speed (100%) Troop Speed (80%) Building Health (150%) Building Damage (100%) Building Hit Speed (150%) Building Lifespan (100%) Elixir Recharge Rate (200%) Elixir Maximum (20) Elixir x2 (Enabled) Time Limit (Unlimited) Overtime Auto-Disabled Banned Card Rarity (Disabled) Banned Card Type (Spells) Go For It : Tower Health (1 HP) Tower Damage (150%) Tower Hit Speed (200%) Troop Health (125%) Troop Damage (75%) Troop Hit Speed (150%) Troop Speed (100%) Building Health (150%) Building Damage (100%) Building Hit Speed (100%) Building Lifespan (125%) Elixir Recharge Rate (100%) Elixir Maximum (10) Elixir x2 (Enabled) Time Limit (5 min) Overtime (1 min) Banned Card Rarity (Disabled) Banned Card Type (Spells + Miner/Goblin Barrel/Princess/X-Bow/Mortar/Royal Giant) Next Challenges Here are 3 challenge ideas : Heartless Challenge In this challenge, you are not able to see any HP bar. Troop and tower's HP will be invisible for you and your opponent. Based on your 'calculations' of how many damage everything takes... 1 free entry then 50 gems/entry Same rewards as Grand Challenge (and gold bonuses on some victories) Small Challenge Here, you're only able to use small cards. Cards are considered 'small' when their cost does not exceed 4 elixir. You can't play a Giant, Sparky, etc. but you can still use a Hog Rider. 1 free entry then 10 gems/entry Same rewards as Classic Challenge At 2, 4 and 9 victories, a Silver Chest is given At 7 victories, a Gold Chest is given At 12 victories, a Magical Chest is given King's Challenge Battle to get the King as a card ! You'll be able to use it in your deck after your 18th win (kinda like the electro wizard challenge). 18 wins needed to get the King. - 12 Grand Challenge fights and 6 King fights. 3 losses and you get out. First entry : 25 gems Then 150 gems/entry Same rewards as Grand Challenge - but after 12 wins you only play to get the King. Extremely hard challenge. Custom-er Custom Tournaments Custom Tournaments will now be able to be modified ; you'll be able to choose from all the previous challenges to play here (except King and Electro Wizard) You'll be able to modify the Time Limit and Preparation Time from 15 min to 24 hours. (15 min - 1 hour - 3 hours - 12 hours - 24 hours) The host will now be able to KICK people he doesn't want in the Preparation Time. Host will also be able to lock the tournament automatically once the Preparation Time finishes or when he starts. Clan Kicks and Bans Tired of those people coming in your clan just to say "hey come in my clan it's better" ? With that new feature, when kicking a clan member, Leaders and Founders have the choice between 2 options : -Kick : The player will be kicked from the clan and will be unable to join it back for 6 hours. After 6 hours, he can join back if he's invited. He can ask to join the clan back after 12 hours. -Ban : The player will be permanently banned from the clan and put in a separate "Ban List" menu. The Ban List is only viewable by Leaders and the Founder, and they can unban players from here. They can also ban players by their names if said player already left the clan. Clan Ranks (Came from here : https://forum.supercell.com/showthre...ASE-READ%21%29) => Edited the original idea To preserve clan integrity and prevent "bad players" from ruining a clan, new ranks should be introduced. My idea is to put a total of 6 ranks in the game : Recruit - A recruit just joined the clan and stayed inside for less than 2 days. He cannot request for cards and has absolutely no permission. The only thing he can do is talk (or donate cards). Member - Normal member. What we already have in the game. A Member is able to donate and request and participate in a Clan Chest. Elder - Elders are able to accept people. They have no right to kick anybody. They can't promote or demote anyone either. Co-Leaders - Co-Leaders are the first powerful rank and should not be given to anyone. They are able to accept and kick people. They can promote Recruits to Members and Members to Elders. They can demote people the same way. They can also send Clan Messages. Leaders - Leaders are the head of the clan. There cannot be more than 3 Leaders in a clan at the same time. They can modify Clan Preferences, send Clan Messages, and promote/demote up to Co-Leader. They can also permanently ban players from a clan, and only the Founder will be able to revert the ban. Founder - Founder of the clan, or oldest active leader if the real Founder leaves. He has all permissions and rights : he can promote and demote up to Leader. He can modify the Clan's name. He cannot give his rank. He can permanently ban anyone, or remove their ban. If he leaves, the oldest Leader will become the Founder. Replay Upgrades (comes from https://forum.supercell.com/showthre...play-Functions) In Replay Mode, you'll now be able to rewind back the replay if you missed something important. You can tick a box while starting a replay (or in Settings) which allows you to hide the cards owned by both players you watch. Quality of Life improvements -Ability to send a kick message when you kick someone -Ability to send clan messages every 7 hours (= cards requests time) -Ability to fight up to 30 times a day and get gold (Ranked) -Ability to choose your own and real favorite card (comes from https://forum.supercell.com/showthre...21-With-Photos) -First player in terms or card donation in clan will now receive a Crown Chest of his arena for his participation every week -New startup/loading screens to choose from in Settings -New musics to choose from in Settings -Confirm button when donating last spare card (comes from https://forum.supercell.com/showthre...pgradable-card) -Confirm button to fight in Ranked (comes from https://forum.supercell.com/showthre...-Cancel-Button) -A green dot will appear on online players in clan, so you know who's here and who isn't (comes from https://forum.supercell.com/showthre...rs-in-the-clan) New Cards Armored Goblin ' ''"A slower but armored melee attacker. Protects himself with everything he can." The Armored Goblin is the 'mega' version of the Goblins. It looks like a goblin even though it's quite bigger than normal goblins ; he has a steel sword (smaller than a Knight's but larger than Goblins') and he wears a wooden bucket as his helmet. His arms are protected with wooden armor and he has a steel shield taped to his chest (tape is visible on his unprotected back). Cost : 3 Hit Speed : 1.5 sec Speed : Fast (90) Deploy Time : 1 sec Range : Melee (but same melee as the guards) Target : Ground Transport : Ground Type : Troop Rarity : Rare Stats : https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachmen...53/unknown.png (Green = Tournament Standards ; Orange = Min and Max levels) How to use - Attack : Behind a tank or in an offensive push, for example behind a Hog, so he can deal massive damage. Prepare a zap or arrows to counter small enemy units as they might kill him. When used alone, he might die pretty quick and it'll just be a waste of your elixir. How to use - Defense : The Armored Goblin won't act as a tank but he can slow or kite enemy units away while he damages them. When supported, surround him with minions or goblins and he won't be a problem anymore. He isn't a problem by himself. 'Icy Dragon ' "Once upon a time, a Baby Dragon wandering in Frozen Peak caught the cold. His fireballs became iceballs. The End." The Icy Dragon is basically a blue Baby Dragon with some ice on its wings and head. Each time he shoots a ball, the Ice Wizard's attack sound plays. Cost : 5 Hit Speed : 1.5 sec Speed : Fast (90) Deploy Time : 1 sec Range : 2.5 Target : Air and Ground Transport : Air Type : Troop Rarity : Epic Stats : Same as a Baby Dragon, with 10% more health and 8% less damage. Freeze has the same power as an Ice Wizard's. How to use - Attack : The Icy Dragon should be able to slow down high-damage units or an Inferno Tower. He will be more effective behind a tank. If you know your opponent has an Inferno Tower, he might be able to counter it when supported. Never send him alone, as he doesn't do much damage by himself. How to use - Defense : He can slow down enemy attacks if you have nothing else. He can take out a Minion Horde, paired with a Tower, and still survive. He can make a tank or a Hog walk slower to your buildings or not damaging them at all (except Golem) if you have a Tombstone, while damaging them a bit. It's a great support in defense. To kill it, a Wizard or a Musketeer paired with your tower should be enough. You can also tank the freeze with a Giant while your tower kills him. 'Imperial Guards ' "Two Knight brothers found themselves so competent that they got promoted to the Imperial Defense. They now have shields, and if one brother dies, the other will avenge him." Imperial Guards are two Knights together, with a golden armor/helmet and a platinum shield (somewhat larger than Guards'). If one of them dies, the other won't move for 0.5 second then will become furious until he dies, getting 25% more hit speed and becoming faster. Their shields make them heavier, so they'll attack slower than normal Knights. Cost : 5 Hit Speed : 1.2 sec Speed : Medium (60) - Fast (90) when furious Deploy Time : 1 sec Range : Melee Target : Ground Transport : Ground Type : Troop Rarity : Epic Stats : Level 1 - Level 4 - Level 8 Hitpoints : 850 - 1131 - 1656 Shield Hitpoints : 250 - 333 - 487 Attack : 95 - 126 - 185 Damage per Second : 79 - 105 - 154 How to use - Attack : Imperial Guards can be sent alone ; they'll do great damage to an enemy tower. Spells or a Sparky shot will not kill them, and even behind a tank they can tank the damage for him. Behind an Ice Golem, they can take out a Skeleton Army and a Mini P.E.K.K.A while still standing to hit the tower. Their rage is very useful when you need to rush an enemy building or tower. How to use - Defense : Imperial Guards can take out a Sparky or any glass cannon. They can tank out Spirits, and potentially a P.E.K.K.A if supported by a tower. In defense, they are as useful as Guards but a little more expensive. To counter them, a Minion Horde should do. Focus both knights and don't try to take them out one by one ; their rage will be very annoying if one of them still has his shield. '''Raymond and Julia ''"Raymond is a heavy-hitting Prince and Julia a tough Princess. He likes jousting and she likes writing. A perfect and adorable team."(comes from Clash-A-Rama) Description explains pretty much everything. When you drop the card, Raymond will stand above Julia. If one of the two dies, the other one will get enraged, using the same mechanic as for the Imperial Guards. Cost : 7 Speed : Increases when enraged Deploy Time : 1 sec Type : Troop Rarity : Legendary Stats : Level 1 - Level 3 - Level 5 Raymond (Prince) Level : 3 - 5 - 7 Julia (Princess) Level : 1 - 3 - 5 I don't think it's necessary to explain how to use this card offensively or defensively. If people ask me I'll probably do it. '''King' "The King himself was tired of seeing his loyal servants die for him, so he thought he could do something. Fight himself. For himself. And trophies aswell, and honor, etc." The King is the exact King that we see on each battle, sitting on our King Tower, but this time he isn't inactive. To activate the King's card, one of your Crown Towers must be destroyed. Then, you can launch the King on all tiles surrounding your King Tower. When launched, the King will jump off his tower while grabbing a long and large sword. have no idea how to represent him when he walks Cost : 10 Hit Speed : 1.3 sec Speed : Slow (35) Deploy Time : 5 sec Range : 1.5 tiles in front of him (normal attack) 2 tiles around him (charge attack) Target : Ground Transport : Ground Type : Troop Rarity : Legendary The King is a powerful troop, potentially the most powerful of all troops alone, but his power comes with a high cost. Firstly, 10 Elixir and the requirement of having 1 Crown Tower down blocks his usage a bit. Secondly, when you launch him, the King Tower won't be able to shoot anymore until he returns. Placing him on the wrong lane will cause your death. Its health and damage are very high, and his charge attack does double damage. When he reaches 50% of his health, his unique ability will activate and he will summon a Prince above him and a Princess below him. The King himself is a very large threat to your towers. He will not take knockback from the Log, and is immune to Rage and Poison. When the King "dies", he will flee back to the King Tower without his sword, as fast as a Skeleton. He'll take an additionnal 3 seconds to climb back up on the King Tower, then it'll be activated again. Stats : https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachmen...71/unknown.png (Green : Tournament Standards / Orange : Max level) How to use - Attack : Just place him on the side where you have no Crown Tower anymore. You can place a Wizard behind, as the King is vulnerable to Air troops. The enemy will have problems to defend it, but you will have no more elixir. How to use - Defense : You don't use the King in defense. Really. To counter him, Skeleton Army after his charge attack is used, paired with a glass cannon, should weaken him a lot. If you have Sparky, that's the moment to use it. Inferno Tower will do great damage to the King and will potentially kill him while he summons the Prince and Princess. Use a log or arrows to take the Princess out and keep small cards for the Prince. [https://forum.supercell.com/showthread.php/1500220-New-Troop-The-Bodyguard Bodyguard] - of course, being my "main" idea I had to put it here. Click on the link to see what it is ; more details are provided in the thread. This is a troop able to protect other troops. Thanks for reading all of this. I'll try to answer any questions as fast as I can ^^ See you in the Arena. -Pseudovalide